Complicated
by hetaliafangirl25
Summary: Prussia and Canada had been going out for almost a year and were living together in Germany, but things went downhill. Prussia has made their relationship complicated. Will Canada keep enduring that or will he break off their relationship. Human names used. Rated T because I like to be paranoid.
1. Canada's view of the situation

_I wrote this out of boredom. I could easily continue it or leave it tell me what you think. I appreciate any comments nice or mean. _

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything.**_  
_

* * *

I told Prussia I would go out with him almost a year ago, because I loved him for him. Recently we have begun to fight constantly. It usaully involves him yelling. It is over the smallest things like how I look or how he looks. "Chill out! What'cha yelling for? Lay back! It's all been done before." I thought about Prussia to myself.

"And another thing Matthew take off the red hoodie it doesn't look that good on you." Prussia voiced his opinion. I hate when he uses my human name anymore, and that is what he just did.

"I can wear what I want and don't call me Matthew you lost that privilage a long time ago." I responded my voice barely louder than a whisper. 'Why have you become someboy else 'round everyone else.' I thought. He dragged me out of our shared house to the meeting. It was in Germany where we lived. I put in my headphones from my I-pod that I hid and turned it on I put Complicated by Avril Lavigne on and thought how true.

"Hey West!" Gilbert yelled and ran off to his brother. I sighed.

"Mattie, please will you listen to me now?" my own older brother decided to show up to my side. I didn't jump from being startled he does it to often.

"I know you were right about him I was wrong." I whispered not even turning to meet his eyes.

"Mattie, I'm sorry. If you want I could teach him a lesson of not to mess with either of us ever again. Because if one of us get hurt we both get hurt." Alfred whispered to me.

"Alfie thank you, but I can handle it." I told him smiling a true smile for the first time in a long time.

"You haven't called me that in along time." he whispered with a smile. We talked for a long time even through the meeting. He was making me smile the whole time easily. He knew me like he knew himself and it was the same for me as well. Then the meeting was dismissed.

"Hey Alfie, could I stay with you for awhile, until I get a new house, maybe?" I asked.

"Of course bro, my door's always open just like the border." he told me. I smiled. We both walked to his rental car, then we drove to Prussia's house. I told Alfred to wait in the car.

"Where are you going Matthew?" Gilbert asked as I walked into the house.

"Where I should have been a long time ago." I replied as I began to pack.

"And where might that be?" he asked.

"In North America." I responded my voice even.

"What about the awesome me?" he asked.

"You are not allowed on that continent anymore." I replied cruely.

"Why not?" he asked narrowing his blood red eyes. I finished my packing I didn't have much.

"Goodbye Prussia. We are done you've made things to complicated. And if Alfie or I find you anywhere on the North America continent you will be in a lot of pain." I told him without expression. I walked out of that house for hopefully the last time.

"Mattie please don't leave the awesome me." he begged.

"Look up the song complicated by Avril Lavigne and you just might figure out why I'm leaving you." I told him as I shut the door on him and walked to my brother's rental car.

* * *

_Thank you for reading._


	2. Prussia's reason

Finally done with this part. Thank you marshmellowgilbird for the review to continue I am glad you read this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

I stood in the house about to burst into tears. The awesome me should explain how I got into this position. You see almost a year ago the awesome me mustered up enough courage to ask out my super adorable crush Matthew Williams A.k.a. Birdie or Canada. He told me yes. The awesome me was so excited that day. The awesome me had wanted to be the best boyfriend he ever had so I asked his 'dad' Arthur Kirkland A.K.A. Eyebrows or England and his 'papa' my friend Francis Bonnefoy A.k.a Franny or France for their assistance. At first Eyebrows wasn't all keen on the awesome me dating one of his sons, which I found ironic because he doesn't even notice Birdie half the time and the other half he mistakes him for his idiotic brother. Franny wasn't very happy either. Well it goes to figure Franny wasn't happy that was this 'petite Matthieu'. Anyway with a lot of begging, because begging for help to impress Birdie is awesome, they agreed to help the awesome me. They told the awesome me everything I wanted to know from his favorite color to his likes and dislikes, his hopes and dreams to his fears. I payed very close attention and made mental notes on him often. I did what they suggested and Birdie was happy, we bought a house in Germany together and were happy. That is until the awesome me had the idea of trying to get him noticed by giving him clothing advice. After that we argued more and more. Why did I ask him to take off his hoodie? You see that is how today started. I began to critic what he was wearing. Then I spoke the words that I regret horribly.

"And another thing Matthew take off the red hoodie it doesn't look that good on you." ...And it is just hiding you from everyone. I spoke then thought the last part.

"I can wear what I want and don't call me Matthew you lost that privilege a long time ago." he replied quietly. I looked to the clock. I then dragged him out, because I knew he liked to be on time or early. I seen him put in his head phones. He thought he had to hide them, because I took his I-pod once to hear what he had on it and I kinda messed it up a bit on accident. I got us there and I seen his bruder coming over, so I looked for someone to bug because I know he likes to talk with his brother alone. I seen my own bruder and his pasta-go-lucky boyfriend, which West denies. I yelled.

"Hey West!" then I ran off to him.

"Ja bruder, vhat do you vant?" he asked as I approached him.

"~Ve Ciao Gilbert." Feliciano Vargas A.k.a. Italy Veneziano or N. Italy declared.

"Hello Feliciano, and bruder that hurt the awesome me just wanted to talk to his little bruder." I replied.

"Fine. Vhat do you vant to talk about East?" West asked.

"Well it is about Birdie." I gave a genuine smile and blushed a bit.

"Who?" they chorused together.

"Matthew Williams. Canada." I replied with an eye roll.

"Oh him the saint that puts up vith you. Vhat about him East?" West asked.

"Well it is approaching our one year anniversary and I was going to propose to him. I wanted your opinion on the ring I got him." I told him. His eyes got big.

"~Ve that is so sweet Gilbert. I wanna see." Feliciano replied. I brought out a black velvet box and showed them the simple engagement ring inside all it had was one medium size diamond and the words 'Ich leibe dich Birdie' engraved on it.

"That is very nice East, now move so I can start the meeting." West spoke.

"~Ve I think Matteo will say yes." Feliciano spoke.

"Danke." I told them both then took my seat next to West. After the meeting I seen Birdie leave with his brother who was giving me smug looks during the conference. I rushed to my car and sped home. I waited. Then the door opened softly.

"Where are you going Matthew?" I asked as he walked into the house.

"Where I should have been a long time ago." he replied as he began to pack. I became scared.

"And where might that be?" I asked.

"In North America." he responded his voice even.

"What about the awesome me?" I asked almost in tears.

"You are not allowed on that continent anymore." he replied cruely.

"Why not?" I asked narrowing my blood red eyes. He finished his packing.

"Goodbye Prussia. We are done you've made things to complicated. And if Alfie or I find you anywhere on the North America continent you will be in a lot of pain." he told me without expression. Then he began walking out of our house.

"Mattie please don't leave the awesome me." I begged.

"Look up the song complicated by Avril Lavigne and you just might figure out why I'm leaving you." he told me then shut the door. I heard the sound of the car leave, and that is the end of that background story. I finally dropped to my knees and began to cry and sob. I moved to my computer and looked up the song. I cried harder then I had been which is so not awesome. I realized that is how he must have seen it. I had an idea. I called Francis.

"Bonjour Mon ami is this about Mon Matthieu?" he answered his phone.

"Ja Francis I messed up big time and I need your help." I answered his question.

"Come on over." he told me.

"Danke Franny." I told him and hung up. I hurried to go to the hotel and room he was staying at. I got to his room and knocked on the door. He opened it and pointed me to the couch.

"Matthieu already told me his side so what is your side?" he questioned me. I told him about what I had been doing leaving out the proposal part.

"Mon ami you must tell him." he told me. "In fact I have an idea just stay put." he told me then ran away. I was scared of what he was going to do. A few minutes later he came in and there was a soft knock on the door. He rushed to get it my eyes didn't leave him once. Then the door opened and my breath hitched.

"You needed me papa?" Birdie asked.

"Oui. Go sit on the couch." Franny told him.

"Okay." Birdie replied then began to do as he was told, but he paused when he seen me and I could see he was going to try to flee. Fresh tears welled up in my eyes at that. 'So. Not. Awesome.' I thought.

"Non. Matthieu couch now." Franny told him sternly. Birdie then did just that, but sat as far away from me as possible. Franny took a seat on the chair in front of the couch. I turned to Birdie. I remembered his words of me losing the privilege to call him by his human name.

"Canada I am sorry for making you feel that way. I'm sorry I am such an idiot, and I am so sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for asking you out, because I only made you sad. I'm sorry for trying to follow a plan to make people see you without your knowledge. I'm sorry." I told him tears in my eyes then I got up and was about to walk away.

"Mon ami wait don't leave." Franny exclaimed.

"Danke Franny for the opportunity to tell him I was sorry." I whispered. A tear then fell from my eye and I reached the door.

"Please Gil don't leave." Birdie's whisper soft voice said. I froze my hand on the door knob and didn't move. "I want to know what you meant about your plan. Please take a seat and tell me." he told me. My hand dropped from the door knob. I could never do the opposite of what he asked of me. I went and sat on the couch. I told him about how I thought that maybe it was just his clothes that hid him from view so I wanted to change that. "Oh Gilbert why didn't you tell me? We never would have had all those arguments otherwise." he told me.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." I mumbled.

"Oh." he replied.

"Ah Mon ami you really must be in love with Mon Matthieu. You hardly ever think of others like that."

"Yeah no shit." I mumbled.

"Gilbert I'm sorry I should have talked to you about it before I jumped to conclusions. Can you forgive me?" Birdie spoke to me.

"Birdie your not in the wrong it was my fault. Besides I'll always forgive you." I told him. 'Oh great now i'm sounding like a love struck teenage girl so not awesome. ' I thought.

"Gil..." he whispered. I raised a hand.

"Mattie I just wanted to say I still love you and I would be happy if you would go out with me again, but I won't hold my breath, and I won't be hurt if you don't want to." I told him.

"I would love to be your boyfriend again." he told me. My eyes widened. Then he kissed me. It felt so nice to feel his lips against mine again.

"Danke." I whispered against his lips.

"Your welcome." he told me. Then we went back to our shared house hand in hand.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I think I will continue for a bit longer on this story I don't know how long it will take though.


	3. Their year anniversary

1,000 words without the authors notes yay. Oh also my story is a bit ooc I think. So yeah this is too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anything of the like.

* * *

Prussia awoke early a few mornings after Canada forgave him and took him back. He checked the calendar and gave a huge smile. He quietly slipped out of their shared bed to downstairs. It was their first year anniversary. He went to the small kitchen and began working on his Birdie's favorite breakfast, pancakes. They weren't as good as how his Birdie usually made them, but Prussia wasn't a very good cook anyway. He brought his and Birdie's food upstairs after drowning the pancakes in maple syrup. He went over and set the food on the night stand. He leaned over Canada and kissed him. Canada's eyes opened drowsily. He kissed back once he realized what was happening.

"What was that for?" Canada asked smiling when they broke apart for air.

"Happy year anniversary." Prussia whispered smiling back lovingly at his Birdie.

"Really already?" Canada asked.

"Ja." Prussia replied grabbing the food and giving one plate to Canada.

"Merci. Happy anniversary to you too." Canada told Prussia.

"Your welcome Birdie." Prussia smiled. They ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence.

"That was delicious Gil, merci." Canada broke the silence after they were done eating.

"Your welcome, now get dressed in whatever you want kesesese." Prussia told Canada.

"Why?" Canada asked.

"It's an anniversary surprise." Prussia stated simply.

"Okay." Canada answered. Prussia walked out of their shared room smiling. He waited outside the door. When the door opened he smiled.

"Okay come on Birdie." Prussia began to pull him out of the door.

"Where are we going?" Canada asked.

"It's a surprise, but it will take a while to get there." Prussia admitted dragging Canada to the car.

"Okay." Canada smiled.

"Birdie would you do me a favor?" Prussia asked.

"What do you need Gil?" Canada asked.

"Put this blindfold on." Prussia told him smiling. "It will keep it a surprise 'till we get there." Prussia explained.

"Um... Okay." Canada took one look at Prussia's face and gave in. He put on the blindfold and Prussia made sure Canada couldn't see through it, before he started driving. Prussia checked the clock.

'Good we are right on schedule.' Prussia thought. They took a private plane from Berlin, Germany to Paris, France without Canada knowing. Prussia bid his time by telling Canada how awesome the surprise was, but he didn't give it away. They landed in France. "You can take off the blindfold for a while." Prussia told him. Canada did and as he put it down he was engulfed in a hug.

"Mon petite Mattieu it is good to see you again. I'm happy that you two made up, also Prussia has included me in his surprise. It is absolutely wonderful." France told Canada excitedly.

"You bloody wanker you better not spoil it." England yelled at France.

"Oh Mon lapin I won't." France replied smiling. Canada smiled at Prussia. Then Canada smiled fondly at his papa and dad.

"Let's eat I'm hungry after the long flight." Prussia complained.

"Oh Mon ami allow me to show you one of the best food places in France. Mon Matthieu already knows this place and so does Mon lapin." France dragged Prussia as the other two sighed knowing the place he was talking about, then followed. They ate lunch then Matthew was instructed to put the blindfold back on. Canada did as he was told. All four of them boarded another flight. Canada unknowingly and the other three that knew exactly where they were going. During the flight France was trying to grope and tease England, who was falling for the teasing easily. The groping on the other hand was failing horribly, as England kept hitting his hands away. Prussia was just talking about anything and nothing at the same time. Canada was listening to Prussia sometimes adding something in. The flight went by quickly. Finally they arrived at their destination. Canada was told that he could remove the blindfold again. He did and was greeted by a familiar sight. His breath caught in his throat. There a sign said clearly where they were.

Ottawa, Canada. The sign read, and their by the sign with a tall blonde German, an Italian clinging to said German, and his brother stood with a sign that had Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy, Gilbert Beildschmit, and Matthew Williams on it. "Hey bro!" America yelled and ran over dropping the sign and pulling his brother into a hug.

"Hello Al." Canada whispered. Their embrace was a quick one.

"Ciao Prussia, ciao Canada, ciao big brother France, and ciao England." North Italy waved happily.

"Hello Bruder. Hello England. Hello France. Hello Canada." Germany greeted sternly with a nod to each. They walked around for a while. Then it started to get dark.

"This way Birdie." Prussia instructed grabbing his hand. They all went out for a nice dinner. Prussia payed for most of it and Germany payed for the rest of it.

"Merci Gil this has been an amazing day." Canada smiled to him.

"It isn't over yet." Prussia mumbled more to himself. Prussia reached into his pocket to once again make sure the box was there before giving it a small squeeze. Prussia pulled Canada to a park with a fountain. The rest of the odd group followed. Prussia got down on one knee in front of Canada and took his hand in his. Canada's breath caught in his throat again. Prussia took a deep breath "Birdie you are amazing, and really nice, and really forgiving, and I'm obviously not good at speeches kesesese, but..." Prussia took the black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. There resting in the box was the simple engagement ring, with the medium sized diamond, and the words 'Ich leibe dich Birdie' engraved on it. "Matthew Williams my absolutely perfect boyfriend, will you marry me?" Prussia asked he held his breath as he waited for his answer.

* * *

That is where I'll be stopping for now. I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I'll try to update fast though.


	4. Last chapter

Hey this chapter is the last one I finished it. Also today is my birthday.

* * *

There was a long silence after that question had been asked. Matthew was stunned and Gilbert was becoming nervous. "Birdie, what is your answer?" Prussia asked.

"...Y-Yes." Canada stuttered out. Tears falling down his face from happiness.

"Really thank you." Prussia picked him up and twirled him around. It was a joyous time then clapping all around. However, the next few days were chaotic with the planning that started.

~Wedding day Canada's P.O. V.~

I looked at my 'bridesmaids', my friends that I could convince to wear the attire, that even I didn't want to be in. My 'bridesmaids' included, N. Italy Belgium, Ukraine, and Poland, as well as my 'maid of honor' S. Italy. They all wore matching violet dresses. I was in a wedding dress, that had been forced on me by them.

"Mattie you like look so totally fab in that dress." Poland exclaimed.

"Yeah Matvey you look perfect." Ukraine told me.

"Well Mateo at least your fucking not alone in a dress." S. Italy told me. I looked at my friends the Italies.

"That's true." I sighed.

"Come on. Hurry up and finish getting him ready Kat." Belgium told Ukraine.

"I'm hurrying." Ukraine told her. "Finally done." Ukraine announced five impatient minutes later.

"Is Mon pettite bebe almost done?" Francis asked.

"Stupid Frog." England whispered, but I caught it. "Is Matthew almost ready it is about to start?" England asked.

"Yep he is all ready." Belgium exclaimed.

"Good let's go." England told us.

~Prussia's POV~

I looked down at the aisle and waited for my 'bride-to-be'. I gave a nervous glance to my best man and my groomsmen. My best man was Elizaveta and my groomsmen were Spain, Lithuania, Germany, and America, by a special request from my 'bride-to-be'.

"Don't worry." Elizaveta told me.

"The awesome me doesn't worry." I told her.

"Sure you don't." she told me sarcastically and rolled her eyes. Roddy, our pianist for the occasion, began playing the wedding march. We all turned our attention to the doors. My breath caught as I see him walk down the aisle. He walked down arm in arm with Franny and Iggy brows, his father figures. They handed him off to me Franny with a smile and Iggy brows with a scowl. The ordain minister person began his lecture thing. We were marrying as humans.

~Third person POV~

"Gilbert Beilschmidt do you take Matthew Williams to be your lawfully wedded 'wife' to love and to hold, to cherish and to love forever till death do you part?" the minister person asked Prussia.

"Of course I do." Prussia told him. He nodded.

"And Matthew Williams do you take Gilbert Beilschmidt to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to hold, to cherish and to love forever till death do you part?" the minister asked Canada.

"I do." Canada replied. The minister nodded.

"You may now kiss the 'bride'." the minister told them. And they did. And together they lived together happily.

* * *

Done with this. I think I failed that Wedding scene.


End file.
